moominfandomcom-20200213-history
Mumindalen (1973 TV series)
Moominvalley (Swedish: Mumindalen), was a Swedish national television Christmas advent calendar program aired in 1973, based on the Moomin books by Tove Jansson. The series was directed by Pi Lind and Ingegerd Lönnroth. The series portrayed the characters with mime actors in suits, who where then dubbed over by voice actors. Moominvalley received good reviews in the press. 1973 was the first year the Christmas show was shown on channel 2, a channel not everyone in Sweden could watch at that time. It was also the first time that it was not the same calendar aired on television and radio. Instead of the usual flaps the other TV tie-in calendars used, this year's calendar had stickers corresponding to each episode of the show. A demonstration was aired every day to show what sticker to use for the day and where on the calendar to place it. The show was dubbed in Finnish and rebroadcast in 1994. On 26 October 2005, the television series was released on DVD. Episodes # Det ensamma mumintrollet (The Lonely Moomintroll) # Det förtrollade badhuset (The Enchanted Bathhouse) # Lilla My åker kana (Littly My Slides Slopes) # Den stora kölden (The Great Cold) # Isfrun kommer (The Lady of the Cold Arrives) # Den stora brasan (The Great Fire) # Möte med en förfader (Meeting with an Ancestor) # Knytt och hemuler (Toffles and Hemulens) # Vad ska vi göra med hemulen? (What Shall We Do With the Hemulen?) # Snöstorm (Snowstorm) # På väg tillsammans (On Our Way Together) # Den första våren (The First Spring) # Muminmamman (Moominmamma) # Förfäder och sonsöner (Ancestors and Grandsons) # Vårvisan (The Spring Tune) # Förfadern försvinner (The Ancestor Disappears) # Sommar i mumindalen (Summer in Moominvalley) # På en obebodd ö (On a Deserted Island) # Åska (Thunder) # En vacker dam flyter iland (A Beautiful Lady Floats Ashore) # Det osynliga barnet (The Invisible Child) # Att våga bli arg (To Dare Being Angry) # Det farliga kommer (The Dangerous Comes) # Julafton (Christmas Eve) Basis The series is written by Tove and Lars Jansson and is largely taken from Tove Jansson's books about the Moomins. * Moominland Midwinter: Episodes 1-13, first part of episode 14 and the first part of episode 23. * The Spring Tune (from Tales from Moominvalley): the first part of episode 15. * Finn Family Moomintroll: Episodes 17-20. * The Invisible Child (from Tales from Moominvalley): Episodes 21-22. * The Fir Tree (from Tales from Moominvalley): the last part of episode 23, episode 24. Cast Voices * Börje Ahlstedt - Mumintrollet (Moomintroll) * Gerd Hagman - Muminmamman (Moominmamma) * Jan Erik Lindqvist - Muminpappan (Moominpappa) * Sif Ruud - Too-ticki (Too-ticky) * Christina Schollin - Lilla My (Little My) * Håkan Serner - Snusmumriken (Snufkin) * Lottie Ejebrant - Snorkfröken (The Snork Maiden) * Lennart Gregor - Hemulen (The Hemulen) * Manne Grünberger - Ynk (Sorry-oo) * Toivo Pawlo - Berättaren (The Narrator) * Mariann Nordwall - Knyttet Salome (Salome the Toffle) * Gunnar Ernblad - Förfadern (The Ancestor) / Den som bor under diskbänken (The Dweller Under the Sink) * Elisaveta von Gersdorff Oxenstierna - Gafsan (Gaffsie) * Ellika Lindén - Filifjonkan (Fillyjonk) * Inga-Lill Åhström - En gäst (A Guest) * Rebecca Pawlo - Ekorren med den vackra svansen (The Squirrel with the Marvelous Tail) * Inger Granath - Ninni (Ninny) Mime * Peter Radise - Mumintrollet (Moomintroll) * Helena Fransson - Muminmamman (Moominmamma) * Arne Högsander - Muminpappan (Moominpappa) / Filifjonkan (Fillyjonk) * Ingegerd Lönnroth - Snorkfröken (The Snork Maiden) / Isfrun (The Lady of the Cold) * Mariann Nordwall - Too-ticki (Too-ticky) * Ann-Christin Waldemarsson - Lilla My (Little My) * Lilian Dahlgren - Snusmumriken (Snufkin) * Mihail Butnariu - Hemulen (The Hemulen) * Urban Wahlstedt - Mårran (The Groke) / Gafsan (Gaffsie) / Ynk (Sorry-oo) / Knyttet Salome (Salome the Toffle) / Ekorren med den vackra svansen (The Squirrel with the Marvelous Tail) / Förfadern (The Ancestor) / Den som bor under diskbänken (The Dweller Under the Sink) * Marianne Mohaupt - En gäst (A Guest) * Paula Klein - Ninni (Ninny) Gallery Avs5.png Mumindalen invisible girl.jpg Mumindalen figurehead.jpg Mumindalen groke.jpg IMG_1318.jpg|An unused copy of the tie-in calendar. Mumindalen1.jpg|Promotional picture Mumindalen2.jpg|Promotional picture featuring Tove Jansson and Sophia Jansson Mumindalen sample Mumindalen 1973 - del 2 13 External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0069594/ Moominvalley] on the Internet Movie Database. 1973 Sweden